The photolithography is a process used to form a circuit pattern of a semiconductor chip or a display element from a semiconductor wafer or a glass for the display element. The photoresist composition is the most essential materials to the photolithography process. Recently, as the patterns for semiconductor devices and the display elements are finer, the need for the photoresist composition having high resolution is more increased.
Conventional acid-amplified photoresist composition includes a polymer resin, a photo-acid generator (PAG), an organic solvent and a base compound as occasion demands. Since the conventional photoresist composition includes the polymer resin as a main component, it has excellent mechanical properties such as processibility, coating stability, etching resistance and can be easily removed after the succeeding process including an etching process, an ion implantation process and so on. However, it has disadvantage in that the resolution of photoresist composition is restricted by the size of polymer resin. That is, in the photolithography process, it is impossible to form the pattern which has smaller size than the photosensitive polymer resin included in a photoresist composition. Also, as the structure of semiconductor changes to a fine structure less than 65 nm, the resist which has a polymer as main component do not offer uniformity for fine patterns. This is because the polymer component which is composed of polymer chains of various structures has randomicity to itself.